


anything, anytime, anywhere

by ness (nessismore)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm really sorry guys, Multi, PWP, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That’s when he notices that both Darcy's hands are clutching the table cloth. Steve looks to Bucky, who looks very absorbed in the congressman's speech, which can only mean that he isn’t. His robotic hand is fiddling with his water glass. His other hand is underneath the table, and he’s pretty sure he knows what it’s doing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything, anytime, anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to katertots for being super encouraging into my forays into the world of smut. 
> 
> This is a lot more explicit than I tend to write, but this OT3 seems to call for naughty times all the time.

Steve is trying not to show it, but he’s bored. Fancy dinners, he knows, are a necessary evil, but there’s absolutely no enjoyment in listening to politicians grandstanding about things they don’t give two shakes about when it’s not an election year.

To the right of him he hears a choked gasp. His attention immediately swings to Darcy, whose breathing is labored, and her cheeks are flushed. He’s about to ask her if she’s alright when he recognizes the look in her eyes—the one that says that either he or Bucky—or both of them—is doing something to her that she really, _really_ likes. Of course, he usually sees that look around her apartment. It isn’t like her to go around touching herself in public, not that he minds so much because she looks so beautiful when she’s being pleasured. 

That’s when he notices that both her hands are clutching the table cloth. He looks to Bucky, who looks very absorbed in the congressman's speech, which can only mean that he isn’t. His robotic hand is fiddling with his water glass. His other hand is underneath the table, and he’s pretty sure he knows what it’s doing.

He should disapprove, he knows, but he can’t help find something very sexy about watching Darcy try to contain herself, because she certainly never does it at home. Pepper drops her napkin under the table and is about to go retrieve it when Steve quickly says, “I’ll get it,” partially because he wants to see what’s going on, and partially because he doesn’t want Pepper to.

When he gets underneath the table cloth, he can see Bucky’s hand had pushed open the slit in Darcy’s dress, pushed her panties aside, and now he was pumping his fingers in and out of her. It was a mesmerizing sight. He’s tempted to lean forward and take a taste, but he doesn’t quite have the courage quite yet. By the way she’s tensed, he can tell that she is so close, but there is no way he’d be able to stay under the table to watch.

Reluctantly, he goes back to his seat and hands Pepper back her napkin. He can’t take his eyes off of Darcy and Bucky. He watches as Bucky’s hand, shiny with Darcy’s wetness, comes up from under the table. Bucky fishes a piece of ice from his water glass, then brings it under the table. A moment later, Darcy makes a high pitched keening sound, and she gropes for one of Steve’s hands. That’s one of the things he loves most about their odd relationship, that whenever Darcy comes, she wants them all to be connected.

He puts his arm around Darcy’s shoulders and she hangs on to him as she comes down from her high. “Love you,” she says softly to both Bucky and Steve. He can’t wait to get home tonight.

—

Bucky stops by Darcy’s office to surprise her with lunch from her favorite restaurant. She loves sushi, and Steve doesn’t, though he’s willing to eat it for her. Their girl doesn’t like to subject them to food they don’t like, so she doesn’t eat it often, but today he’s in the mood to give her a treat.

Her door is halfway open and he doesn’t bother to knock before he lets himself in. She’s staring intently down at a piece of paper on her desk, a pen in her hand, though she’s not writing anything. “How’s it going, baby doll?”

“Good,” she says absently. Her voice sounds different, a little strained, a little breathy, and he stares at her, puzzled.

“I brought you lunch. It’s from that Japanese place you like.” She still doesn’t look up at him, not even to say thank you, and he’s immediately suspicious. That’s when he notices that she’s shifting ever so slightly in her office chair, back and forth. He sniffs. The smell of sex is in the air. He puts her lunch on her desk, and peeks around, noticing the shoes tossed haphazardly next to her chair.

Bucky grins at her. “I don’t remember you wearing men’s size 12 loafers.”

She looks up at him, her eyes dark and glazed with pleasure. “I don’t,” she breathes. Now that she knows he knows, she doesn’t bother holding back, and her hands go under her desk to hold Steve closer to her. 

Bucky smooths her hair back and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Looks like I’m not the only one who decided to get you a treat. Can I watch?”

Darcy shakes her head and gasps, her hips coming up to meet whatever Steve is doing to her. “Is Steve treating you right?”

“Oh, hell yeah.” The last word ends on a choked wail, and Bucky leans in to swallow her cries. She clutches his arm as the last of her orgasm subside. She’s breathing hard when he releases her lips, looking dazed and so satisfied.  

He chuckles, then ruffles her hair. “I’ll see you when you get home. You too, punk.” He exits Darcy’s office, and when he looks back, he sees Steve crawling out from beneath Darcy’s desk to give her a deep kiss.

Bucky closes the door behind him.

—

The music from the club is ringing in Steve’s ears. Steve isn’t into this kind of scene, but Darcy and Bucky love it. She says she _likes_ the press of bodies, the humidity, the pulsing music, and she likes to lose herself on the dance floor. Sometimes he’ll dance with her, or Bucky will, or both. Tonight is just Bucky, because Steve’s not in the mood for the sea of bodies. He watches as Darcy leads Bucky to the dance floor, then he picks a spot where he’ll be able to see them.

He politely turns down a couple of women who ask him to join them, then waves to Darcy and Bucky when they spot him. Darcy blows him a kiss and turns around, her back to Bucky and starts grinding into him. Bucky grabs her hips, and she turns to him with a wicked smirk as she brings his mouth to hers. Steve can see Darcy’s tongue entering Bucky’s mouth, and he has to shift in his seat to find a more comfortable position.

The two of them are rocking together in a simulation of sex, and for a second he wonders if that’s what they’re doing because Darcy’s eyes are closed and her head is thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder in apparent bliss. 

But no, Steve can clearly see one of Bucky’s thighs nestled against the notch between Darcy’s legs, and she’s riding it hard. Bucky’s hands travel up Darcy’s hips to cup her breasts, and they aren’t even the most explicit couple on the floor. She makes eye contact with Steve, licks her lips, then turns so that she’s facing Bucky as she continues to rub against his thigh.

Bucky winks at Steve, then angles himself and Darcy so that Steve can see Darcy’s face. Her eyes are closed and Steve can see her that her breath is coming in shallow bursts. He leans forward as she closes her eyes, and throws her head back. He can’t hear over the music if she’s crying out or not, but it’s a pretty safe bet that she is. Their girl makes the sexiest noises and he’s disappointed that he can’t hear them now. 

Bucky holds tight to her as she settles back down to earth, and she says something in his ear that makes him grin. Then Bucky turns to Steve, nods towards the door, and Steve can’t get out of there fast enough.

—

Bucky wanders outside, trying to find his two favorite people. Inside the party is in full swing where Stark is demonstrating something big and ostentatious inside. There are only a few stragglers outside by the pool, and he’s pretty sure that’s where Darcy and Steve are. He wants to go out and ogle her in that hot swimsuit she’s wearing, because that thing makes her tits look even better than they usually do. Fair’s fair—she’s done her fair share of ogling him and Steve while they were shirtless today, and he’s pretty sure she’s planning something a whole lot of fun for when they get home.

He steps out onto the pool deck and sees that they’re the only ones in the jacuzzi, and they’re sure as hell not waiting to get home to have their fun. Their backs are to the doors and to Bucky, and most people would probably think they’re just cuddling, but he can tell by the set of their shoulders that they’re up to something naughty.

“Punk, doll face,” Bucky says as he comes up to them. Steve nods, concentrating on what he’s doing, while Darcy lifts her sunglasses and grins lazily up at him. Steve’s holding her up near the edge of the jacuzzi, and he’s got her hips angled up so that the jacuzzi jet is hitting her just right. And to top it off, Steve’s rubbing his fingers against her center. The moans coming out of her send a bolt of arousal straight through Bucky.

Bucky sits in front of them, careful not to block the current pounding between Darcy’s legs, and watches as Darcy’s breasts heave up and down as she drags in a deep breath.

“Feels so good,” she murmurs, reaching a hand out to Bucky, and reaching back to tangle her hand in Steve’s hair as he drops little kisses along her neck. “Wish it was you. Both of you.”

“Stark’s got a spare room upstairs,” Bucky says, raising his eyebrows. 

Steve’s mouth is too preoccupied to say anything, but Darcy nods, rolling her head as Steve and the water continue to work on her. “Yes. After.” And she comes apart in Steve’s arms, holding tight to Bucky’s hand.

—

Bucky looks in the rearview mirror to where Darcy is sitting in Steve’s lap. The rest of the gang is asleep, Clint in the front, Natasha by the window, and Dr. Banner taking up the middle seat. Darcy is straddling Steve’s lap, kissing her way down his jaw. He knows she’s got a little exhibitionist kink, but he didn’t think she’d do anything about it in a car full of Avengers. Sure, they’re all asleep, but they could wake up at any minute.

Maybe that’s the appeal for her. She was more subtle about it at first, just rubbing against Steve so gently, Bucky could barely tell. She was silent and Steve was shaking his head at her. But there she is, rocking her hips against Steve, stifling her moans against his throat while his hands are on her ass, pulling her tighter to him. His eyes are closed and his head is back against the seat as she rides him. Damn, the pair of them look sexy.

He debates pulling over and stopping by the side of the road so they can get in a quickie, but the others would definitely wake then, and while Darcy likes to play this game, he knows she’d probably a little mortified and a lot frustrated if they really did catch her.

“Eyes on the road, Bucky,” Steve says quietly, his voice roughened by desire as Darcy continues to move against him. Bucky flips him off, because Steve gets to enjoy this and all Bucky gets to do is watch with no relief in sight, then he has to put both hands on the wheel to avoid hitting an oncoming car. The others stay asleep, or at least do a credible job of pretending.

His eyes keep darting back to the couple in the back and she’s really moving now, and Steve’s hand is resting on her thigh to keep her from hitting Bruce.

“Yes, baby,” he’s whispering, and then she’s sinking her teeth into his shoulder as she spasms in pleasure. A moment later, Steve groans, and Bucky grins, because he’s pretty sure that Steve just came, too. They need to stop at a Goddamn motel for the night, because Bucky wants to play, too. And he wants to see Steve explain that wet spot in his pants.

—

“Turnabout is fair play, boys,” she says as she saunters into the restroom in the restaurant they’d gone to for Darcy’s birthday. Bucky’s eyebrows rise in interest while Steve looks around to make sure the place is empty.

“You’re not supposed to be in here, Darce,” he says and Darcy smiles. He’s adorably bashful at times, but the key to getting around _that_ is just to get him really, really turned on. She grabs him by the tie, pulling him into the handicapped stall. Bucky follows eagerly. 

She loves that about Bucky: he’s down for anything, anytime, anywhere.

She locks the door then pulls Bucky in for a long, slow kiss, then moves to Steve and does the same. They’re panting by the end of it, Steve and Darcy chest to chest with Bucky pressed against her back, his hands at her hips. Sure, they’ve done naughty things in public, but they’ve never gone all the way. She wants them to here. Now. She moves her hips against them to let them know.

“You gonna get us off?” Bucky asks, lips against her neck.

She pulls to condoms from her bra and holds them up. “Honey, I’m gonna get us all off.”

And she did.


End file.
